


Long Boys

by yikesola



Series: Commissions [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Early Days, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, oct 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Phil looks surprised when he approaches, his gaze starting near Dan’s feet and ending on his face, and when he’s wrapped into a hug of welcome Phil breathes into his ear, “You’retall, Dan,” in a tone he is unwilling to forget.A fic about length and familiarity.





	Long Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned piece for [oriharakaoru](http://oriharakaoru.tumblr.com/) 💞

Dan was able to notice in older videos on Phil’s channel, before it settled into the regularity of Phil sat on his floor or on his bed all alone, when he would occasionally have other people stood around him, that Phil was rather tall. It’s hard to tell, sometimes. His proportions are all long, Dan could infer that much from shots of him spread long across his university mattress. But there’s something about suspecting a person is tall, and then standing before them on the platform of the train station and realizing with absolute delight that they can look you in the eye.

Few people can look Dan in the eye— not since his latest growth spurt. Sometimes he gets an aching in his thighs that tells him he’s not quite done, that he might have another inch or two to add to his height yet. He tries to make up for it by hunching, but all that really gives him is a sore back. He hunches anyways.

He figures Phil already knows to expect that he’s also tall. From the photos on his Facebook that show friends and family coming up only to his shoulders, or lower. From the same clues he’d used: images of him stretched across his tiny bed, legs hanging off the end. But Phil looks surprised when he approaches, his gaze starting near Dan’s feet and ending on his face, and when he’s wrapped into a hug of welcome Phil breathes into his ear, “You’re _tall_, Dan,” in a tone he is unwilling to forget.

He thinks about it as they sit in the sky bar, tall in the most extreme sense, towering over the city. He thinks about it as he bends forward to kiss Phil on the Manchester eye and realizes it’s a shorter bend than he’s ever had to make before.

He thinks about it later as he’s making out with Phil on the Lesters’ sofa, a movie they’re ignoring continuing to play behind him. He thinks about Phil’s long legs beneath him, Phil’s long hands tangled in his hair. It’s so fucking good— how’d he get so lucky? How’d he ever find someone that gets him like Phil does? How’d he ever find someone just as tall?

When they decide to make their way upstairs, to the iconic AmazingPhil bedroom with its fluorescent green carpet and blue pinstriped walls where Dan had briefly tossed his bag earlier in the night, they aren’t quick about it. Three days is going to go by horribly fast, but they’re taking their time here. There’s a lot of body to explore between these two long boys.

Phil spends some time on Dan’s long neck by the bottom step, pushing him against the wall and giggling when Dan’s head bumps against a hung picture. Dan spends some time on the long line of Phil’s back, tracing his hands over the plaid shirt that inadvertently matched the one Dan wore that day as well. They take slow, blind steps sideways up the stairs, and once they make it to the top they switch positions so that Dan can spend time on Phil’s long broad shoulders while Phil snakes a long leg around one of Dan’s and pulls him close.

There’s a level of familiarity, Dan recognizes once they stumble through the doorway to Phil’s bedroom, which almost feels unearned considering this is the first day they’ve been around each other in person.

He thinks it’s due to a combination of things, probably. The months of buildup, of flirting, of commiserating. The number of times he’d fantasized over this moment of being pushed backwards into Phil Lester’s bed, which could only mean that by the time it happened for real it felt like it had all happened before.

And there is the fact that Phil’s body— for all the subtle differences— looks so much like his. Sure, Phil’s skin is paler and dusted with more freckles. Sure, Phil’s hips fill his jeans out differently than Dan’s. Sure, there’s broader bits and thicker bits and longer bits on each of them when stood right next to each other. But also, before this moment Dan’s intimate experiences have been with people that didn’t reflect him so clearly. They were darker, they were rounder, they had different specific erotic parts. They weren’t so tall. Phil’s an imperfect mirror for himself, but fuck if it doesn’t feel oddly self-affirming that they’re finding one another so irresistible right now, despite being so similar overall. And hell, perhaps because of it. 

Phil pulls off Dan’s black skinny jeans, despite the struggle involved with that garment, and watches his face the whole time. It takes a while; the jeans are tight and his legs are long. Dan forgets to breathe.

When Phil moves up to kiss him, victorious and tossing the jeans to the ground, their kiss is already practised. This is new and buzzing and rather terrifying, but it’s already familiar. Dan wants more of it; he wants more of it for as long as Phil will offer.

They both push their matching fringes off their foreheads, the room too hot and the air too close. Dan’s lips take their time on Phil’s long torso once it’s bare before him. He takes his time learning the sounds Phil makes when he licks over his nipples and learning the feel of Phil’s chest hair against his cheek. He takes his time biting lightly along Phil’s ribs. And by the time he’s through, Phil’s ready to take his time on Dan.

They’re dividing the time well; there’s a lot to learn in only three days. It’s always in the back of their mind. How little time is left. How long the boy before them is.

When they’re satisfied and spent, the taste of each other in their kiss and Phil’s sheets pulled up around them to keep out the October chill, Dan laughs at the sight of their feet dangling off the end of Phil’s bed.

They have a lot more in common than just their height. A general attitude for how to treat people kindly, and an appreciation for the subtle art of bad horror films. Rough years, very very hard years they want to help each other move past. A penchant for Ribena, night owl tendencies. Childhoods devoted to _Sonic_ and _Crash Bandicoot_. An ability to laugh, and to make each other laugh. But the height just seems to be an easy symbol of that, Dan thinks while the night grows quiet around him. A symbol he’s not willing to read too much into; a symbol like that they somehow grew together or something along those lines.

He moves his long leg over Phil’s hip and throws a long arm around Phil’s waist. He falls asleep wrapped around his fellow long boy, and it feels familiar and right.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/187541660894/long-boys) !


End file.
